


What Huntzberger wants he always gets

by LittlePieces13



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePieces13/pseuds/LittlePieces13
Summary: After all, the Huntzbergs always got what they want, didn't they? Revival spoilers.





	What Huntzberger wants he always gets

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> 2\. This oneshot hasn't any relation to my another fic ''Another ending''. It's just my try to view Logan point during and post revival. I notice that many authors usually describe Logan only from two opposite points. Either he is bad and can't commit himself, or he is a good, simply sinless person with no shortcomings. In my opinion, none of the points of view can't be true. We are all just people. So this is my attempt to portray Logan's just as a man, with his own merits and demerits.
> 
> 3\. I'm not native english speaker and still can't find beta. So if you notice grammar or another mistakes plz tell me and i will correct them.

Logan Huntzberger doesn't consider himself as a good person. He knows that he has many shortcomings, the main among which, perhaps, is his impulsiveness and some imperiousness. The question is that he doesn't consider himself as a bad person too. He honestly recognizes his shortcomings, but also recognizes his own dignity, and thinks that he, at least, is much better than his father. A few years ago he returned to HPG, and after his success in California, Mitchum doesn't control him as much as before. Logan is working in the fact that he knows and can and enjoys his work and success. He dates with the daughter of one of the business partners and, although there is no particular passion or love between him and Odette, she is well suited to him and can cope with the pressure of being the girlfriend of Huntzberger's heir. And Logan, who doesn't need sex for sex for a long time already, is very suitable for having stable relationships that don't have a particular impact on his life.

In principle, he is satisfied with his life. The only regrets he has are related to just one person, Rory. And although, over the past years, he rethought his proposal and the subsequent ultimatum, the pain of her refusal is still not completely gone. It's funny, he sometimes thinks bitterly, that the girl who once spoke of how lucky he was to be born Huntzberger and to have so many opportunities right on the platter, didn't want to become Huntzberger herself when she was given such an opportunity. Seven years later, he can honestly admit that, despite the fact that the ultimatum and his subsequent departure from her were a stupid idea, he can't admit that he was completely wrong then. He wanted to spend all his life with her, share all the joys and sorrows and enter all the doors that will give them life together. The realization that, apparently, she wasn't ready and didn't want all this with him until now remains a bitter sediment on the bottom of the box with the inscription "Rory Gilmore", hidden deep in the soul of Logan. But he still misses her. That's why when he leaves the business meeting in Hamburg, and sees her in a red dress by the fountain, he can't help but coming to her. She is here for work and they agree to meet at the evening and catch up.

That evening, they have dinner and for Logan, it seems that all the feelings that the last seven years were hidden in this box, once again come to the fore and absorb him. Rory has changed, but she's still his Ace, the girl who captured his attention nine years ago, comparing him to Judy Dench, and never ceased to amaze him again and again. They laugh, they speak and, looking into her blue eyes, Logan thinks he knows exactly how this evening will end. This is what happens. Their crazy chemistry for years of separation seems to have only intensified and kissing her in his hotel room later, he catches himself thinking that he doesn't understand how he could live without it for so long.

The next morning he asks her what's next and honestly talks about his relationship with Odette. Rory, despite his eyes, says that she also has someone, and then begins to tell that she is still looking for her way and simply can't afford to settle in one place. When she says the word Vegas, he groans to himself. Seven years, seven damned years and, apparently, she still doesn't ... He remembers, the boy that avoided obligations almost religiously and thinks that karma is still a bitch. He managed to love the only woman who apparently, despite what she still loves him in return, isn't able to commit to him. It's funny, but it seems, now they have completely changed roles. Ten years ago, Rory had explained to him that she had boyfriends, and not an escort, while he was desperately afraid of obligations, now Logan is ready for even more than just exclusive relationships, and she suggests that everything remains random. Well, seven years ago he went all-in and lost everything, now he will take everything that she can offer him and will hope that eventually she will be ready for them.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

For Logan, the next two years passed quickly and almost don't differ from the ones preceding them. He still lives in London, works hard, travels, occasionally meets with Colin and Finn. Their relationship with Odette and so not very passionate for this time finally degenerate into some kind of friendship. They are still attending family events together, dining out when they are in the same city and gossip about common acquaintances. Somewhere in between the next dinner and a social party, they conclude an engagement under the pressure of their parents. It doesn't change anything in their relationship, he still in London, she's in Paris and both of them are happy with it.

The real difference from the past is Rory's growing presence in his life. At first, rare calls and visits became more frequent with time, and after the death of Richard become at all regular. Logan reappears old habits related to the time of their stable relationship. He again notes all the places where you can get good coffee and remember things that he wants to tell her. With pleasure he notices that it seems, this applies to her too. When Rory spends her Christmas holidays with him in London, he can practically convince himself that they returned nine years ago and soon everything will turned out, as it should have been. After a time when she asks if she can send and keep part of her things in his apartment, he is almost ready to sing with happiness. And putting the boxes in the pantry, he thinks that it's not perfect, but it's close to that. They move forward, talk again, part of her things in his apartment - this is definitely not a non-strained relationship. And given the possible work of Ace with Naomi Shropshire, most of this year they can live together, and who knows, maybe after that he will be able to convince her to stay, stay with him. A few months later, when Logan stumbles on the boxes in the pantry, he remembered these happily naive thoughts and laughs bitterly.

Everything starts to go into the hell in the middle of spring. Rory's work with Naomi, so well began, stopped. Naomi is more and more unhappy with Rory, and Rory is more and more unhappy with Naomi. To Logan's accurate remark that, in fact, this Rory is writing a book about Naomi, and not Shropshire about her, Ace is already exploding on him. In mid-May, the situation comes to a peak and Naomi breaks the contract with her. Rory as expected is upset.

In order to cheer Ace, he takes her for dinner in a family restaurant. At first everything goes well, they drink wine and she even starts to smile a little. And then Logan sees in the crowd at the bar his father and groans internally. While Mitchum comes to their table and greets, he remembers all the curses that he heard in his life. Never shy, his father sits down at their table and begins to ask what they are doing here together. Answering that they are just catching up, Logan again moans to himself. His father can be a terrible asshole, but no one has ever accused him of being stupid . And his father knows very well that nothing was ever easy for his son when it comes to Lorelai Lee Gilmore. And despite the fact that from college their relationship has improved significantly, this will not stop Mitchum from interfering in his life. And while Logan convulsively tries to figure out what this meeting may lead him to, his father tells Ace a disgusting joke about sharpening and the mood at the table finally dies.

Rory leaves soon after, and two weeks later, Logan gets an answer to his question. Odette moves with him, and none of them is delighted. His "bride" immediately announces that she doesn't plan to move permanently to London. She has a life, work and friends in Paris and she isn't going to leave it all for his sake. He suspects that Odette has someone in Paris, but doesn't ask about it. They agree to go under the radar for several months to calm their parents, and then return to their separate lives. But Logan doesn't leave a feeling that everything will be worse.

A few weeks later, Rory calls him and asks for help with the work. It's late at night, and Odette is asleep when he quietly talks with her on the phone. Logan doesn't tell her anything about the move, it's not a phone conversation. When he first told Ace about the engagement, he expected some reaction, maybe even an objection, but nothing happened. But moving can cause her to have an entirely different reaction. In addition, it is possible that by the time she arrives in London, Odette will return to Paris, which means that the topic for discussion will be irrelevant.

But when did everything happen, as he wanted or expected?

Just two weeks later, when he works late at night, Rory calls him and asks if she can come to London. First he is happy, and tells her about the plans he prepared for her arrival. But then ... Then she says she wants to come to London, not when they planned, but before, in a few days. He agrees and says that he will remove the hotel room and then she realizes that Odette is in the city, moreover, she moved with him. When she asks who she will be for him now, a mistress / geisha, Logan should practically bite his tongue, so as not to ask in return, is not that what she wanted? He was ready to give her everything, but everything became Vegas at her insistence. Instead, he tries to calm himself and calm her down. He persuades her not to change their initial plans, and come to London as she had planned earlier and Rory agrees. They quietly say goodbyes and Logan leans back in exhaustion on the back of the couch. He is almost sure that this is the beginning of the end.

The next few weeks only confirm Logan's suspicions. Rory stops ringing him, and when he dials her number, the call goes to the voicemail. So, that when one morning his phone starts ringing, Logan hopes that she changed her mind. But none of the calls lasts long enough for him to pick up the phone. Unfortunately, Logan starts a business meeting, and he can't call her back or wait for her to call.

The next morning when he waits for Odette to go to the brunch with their parents his phone starts ringing her tune again. For the second time, Logan manages to pick up the phone and hears a cry, and then the call is dropped again. A few seconds later, the call repeats, and he finally manages to say hello. Rory is upset, but tries to play it cool, assuring him that she just accidentally dialed the number, but he doesn't apply it. Then the mobile is taken by her friend and she begins to say something about the reflex from which his Ace soon will be disposed of. At first he doesn't understand anything, but then he overshadows it. This is it. Reflex from which she need to get rid of - it's him. When Rory takes the phone back, he is almost sure that he knows what's going on, but still asks her what happened. In response, she begins to explain that she quarreled with her mother, and how she wanted to call him, but then remembered that she couldn't longer do it.

Logan hears Odette calling him, it's time for them to go out, but he can't now stop talking, not when for the first time in a few weeks she talks with him. I need to get out of here, he thinks aloud and quickly goes to the balcony. Standing out, he tries to figure out why she thinks she can't call him anymore and when she says she no longer has the right to, that Odette is there with him, he has to suppress the desire to swear out loud. Rory says that the moment has come when she can't longer do this, that they need to stop their deal and Logan has a feeling of deja vu. Everything happens exactly like twelve and a half years ago. She refuses to fight for him, for them and thanks, that she not offering to remain just friends. The only and significant differences are that he isn't longer a college student and she isn't standing right in front of him and he cann't fix everything just by recognizing himself as her boyfriend. Logan tries to argue with her, trying to remind that it was her idea with Vegas, but with horror understands that it is useless. This is the end. Rory has made decisions, and no objections, pleas and exhortations will help. He doesn't want to lose her, but this time no one asks him exactly. When Rory ends the conversation with silent farewells, he wants to scream in pain or at least break his mobile against the wall.

For Logan, the whole day after that, passed in some kind of haze. He goes somewhere, talks to people, escorts Odette to the airport, but it all happens how not with him. Only at the evening, when he sits with a bottle of whiskey and looks at the old poster "Twilight Zone" the fog in which he is parted. Just think, very recently, at the beginning of this year, he thought that now, at the end of the summer, they will be together with Ace. They will live together, make plans and maybe even revise old serials on this couch. Suddenly he is furious. How could she? How could she do it again with them?! For two years, two damn years, he did everything she wanted without insisting on anything. And this again wasn't enough? Or is it he, Logan Hutzberger, again wasn't enough? Not enough to love him and want to spend her life with him. No, he thinks, it's wrong. I will not let her just abandon from me, from us. If Rory no longer wants this, she should say it personally, looking me in the eyes, and not through a bloody transatlantic call. Logan knows that he can't just appear on her doorstep and demand explanations from her or something else. He needs a plan. Good plan. He sighs and dials Finn's number.

At the chill autumn evening, Logan is standing between the houses and quietly waiting for a conditional sign. Stars Hollow hasn't changed over the time that he wasn't here. It's almost surreal that in ten years nothing has changed here, even people are still the same. Finally he hears a soft whistle and slowly leaves the alley. There she is. His Ace is beautiful in her surprise, and Logan quite easily manages to convince her to take part in yet another event of the LDB.

Together with the boys they swirl through the night city, play golf from the roofs, drink champagne. Rory laughs with delight, and he can't take his eyes off her. They go to the club found by Finn, and when he dances with her tango, Logan feels himself one part with her. After a while they sit at a table and drink cold champagne, none of them wants to spoil the night with a heavy conversation. Finally, she says something stupid about she is still a terrible dancer, he jokes off, and takes out a key from his pocket. Realizing from the summer conversation that she has a serious conflict with Lorelai, and knowing how much her mother can be stubborn he wants to help her. Not to happen between them, Logan always wanted his Ace to be calm and happy, and if he can do anything for this ... He tells her that this is the key for one of the family houses in the Maine, noone lives there and that she can safely finish writing her book there. Nobody will disturb her, and this doesn't oblige her to anything. Rory takes the key and looks at him with a long look, and then ... Then Rory asks if he really is going to marry Odette?

Logan wants to say no, I want to marry you. But her refusal of nine years ago is still very much alive in his memory. No, he thinks, if she is ready, if she loves me, then she must tell me about it herself. And he says that this is a dynastic plan. When he looks at her in anticipation of a reaction, everything inside of him gets colder. Logan knows the look she gives him. This view dreamed him of nightmares for several years after their parting. Similarly, Ace looked at him nine years ago right before giving him the ring back. She's not going to fight for them, she's just going to let him go and let him marry another. This moment Colin chooses to make another crazy act of buying, and the spell between them is broken.

Late at night in B&B, when the boys go to entertain further without them, Logan says that without knowing what is going on between them, he ordered her a separate room. Rory surprises him asking where his room is, and then finding out that it's further along the corridor, kisses him and asks to show her. Well, Logan thinks, when he could refuse Ace in anything, grabbing her arm and pulling her up the stairs. Already, kissing her at the door of his room, another unexpected thought comes into his head. Logan Huntzberger always protected. Since adolescence, when his father has harshly explained to him all the consequences of unprotected sex, he always has condoms with him. In fact, Logan can count on the fingers of two hands the cases when he was having sex without a condom, they are all with his Ace. Several dense bags of foil and now lie in the inner pocket of his jacket. But ... All this time he did what she wanted and never objected. Even now they are doing what she wants. So what's wrong with the fact that for the first time in two years Logan will do what he wants? Moreover, it is very likely that there will be no consequences from this. Deep inside Logan knows that it will be dishonest to her, but does that what Rory do is fair to him, to them? Making a decision, Logan resolutely dropped his jacket from his shoulders and kisses her even more violently and more strongly than before. She responds with no less passion and Logan pushes her to the bed. Rory doesn't remember about protection, and soon he forgets about this little fact and enjoys the connection of their bodies.

A few hours later Logan wakes up in bed and sees that Ace is quietly sitting by the window. For several minutes he is fascinated by her view against the background of the golden autumn dawn and can practically assure himself that everything will be all right, that they will sort everything out and will finally be together. But when he calls her and asks what she is doing, Rory asks when he needs to return home. Logan tries to say that they have all the time in the world, that she only has to say the word ... He understands that she isn't going to say anything and asks to return to his bed, to return to him at least a little. While his Ace quietly approaches him and throws off robe, looking into her eyes, he realizes that the decision has already been taken. She thought it all over and made a decision, objections are useless. Rory will not accept any counterarguments, will not ask or beg him for anything. But he ... He doesn't want this, can't deprive himself of all hopes for them, so he again doesn't remind her about protection.

Rory is especially affectionate this time. Logan seems that she seeks to feel, feel and remember every moment, every sigh of this connection. And when he comes looking into her eyes, he knows - this is the end. Lorelai Lee Gilmore made the final decision and now bids farewell to him. So, when, after a few hours, she descends the stairs to the first floor, he is absolutely not surprised that she refuses the breakfast offered by Finn and says that her taxi will soon be. He knows that it is useless to persuade her and therefore patiently waits while she bids farewell to the boys. He is also not surprised when she returns the key to him, his Ace has always been a proud and independent girl. The only thing that Logan asks, is she really thinking that this is their end? And when she says yes, he can't resist a bitter smile. Rory says something about how he gave her Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, and that not every girl can boast of it, and he thinks that if she asked, he would give her the whole world. But apparently she would never ask, never him. Well, if this is their last meeting ... He gently places the hat on her head and folds his hands as if taking a picture. A picture of his Ace, the most beautiful woman in the world, a woman who apparently never wanted and will not want him as he loves and wants her. He sadly smiles at her goodbyes and slowly goes to the door.

Already standing on the porch, he stretches his fingers to the inner pocket to put the already unnecessary key from the house and stumbles upon the sharp package of condoms still lying there. Well, he thinks, looking at the leaves flying from the trees, if this is their final parting, then it was peaceful and beautiful. If, during this piercing farewell, they gave rise to something new, then he can only wait to learn about it.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Logan returns to London and continues to live his life. He goes to work, makes deals, visits with Odette when she's in town, parties and social events. And only sometimes, late at night, sitting alone in the apartment and drinking whiskey, he looks at the old "Twilight Zone" poster on the wall and allows himself to count how much time passed from the night in New Hampshire. One, three, five weeks ... More than once he reaches for the mobile to dial Rory's number, but then stops himself. They said goodbye, this is what she wanted. He can't again take steps towards her, this time she must decide and come finally to him. Logan knows Ace and believes that if something has changed, then as soon as she finds out about it, she will let him know. He played the cards on his hands and now he just has to continue to wait. When almost eight weeks after New Hampshire his phone starts ringing a familiar melody, it feels as though a spring is unclenching inside him. He knows that Rory will not call him to just talk, which means that his hand has played and now he remains little to complete victory. Wary Logan accepts the challenge and the uncertain tone of her voice only confirms his suspicions. She speaks quickly, apologizes for the unexpected call and says that next week she will be in London and asks for a meeting. Restraining the glee that begins in his heart, he cautiously responds that he will be happy to meet with her and asks if she need help with the hotel. Expectedly, Rory refuses and says that will tell him when she arrives so that they can set an exact date and quickly says goodbye.

When he hangs up, he can't help himself and begins to smile. Of course there is a small chance that he is wrong and she flies to England and wants to meet with him for another reason, for example, to pick up her things, which are in boxes in the pantry of his apartment, but he is almost absolutely sure that it is not so. Rory could just ask him to send her things and she probably doesn't need the key to the house in Maine. No, it should, it just has to be for the reason that he thinks. And the realization that he will see her in just a week and find out whether he is finally right, brings a huge smile to his face. A week, only one week, he thinks, I have something to do.

In just seven days he slowly comes up with two cups of coffee to the monument Peter Pen. For Logan this week wasn't easy. He was nervous, angry, happy and worried, so that he couldn't practically sleep. Two days after Rory's call, he went to Paris and talked with Odette about the engagement break. It may be premature, but he is almost sure of his assumptions about the reasons for Ace's arrival, and honestly he was just tired of playing this charade. Odette, as he expected, reacted to the break absolutely calmly, even with relief, but warned that he would have to cope with the consequences when this news comes out. Logan is ready for this, although he hopes that soon it will not be his main task. In his heart he fears terribly that Rory will change her mind and not come, or that his assumptions are wrong, and she will be in England for some other reason than the one he wants. On the fifth day after the call, an email arrives with the date of arrival and the offer will meet where and when it will be convenient for him and Logan relaxes a bit.

He thinks for a long time where to arrange a meeting, not wishing to put pressure on her and knowing that this should be a place where they can calmly talk. Cafes and restaurants are excluded, his apartment is also not a very good place. Finally, after much thought, he recalls one of his favorite places in London - the monument Peter Pen.

Rory is already waiting for him when he comes to the meeting place. Logan carefully examines her looking for at least some evidence of his assumptions. She seems smaller and pale, and when he gives her a refreshing cup of coffee, she doesn't start immediately drinking it. Inside, Logan feels euphoric. Yes! Gilmore Girl loves coffee and can't give it up just like that, which means there is only one reason for this amazing behavior. He tries to contain his joy, not to alert her and sitting down quietly asks what happened. In fact, Logan is practically exhausted from the desire to hear from her these two words that will forever change their lives and relationships. And when Rory finally says "I'm pregnant," he feels like a warm wave of happiness is washing him, so her next words don't reach him immediately. What? She knows that Logan doesn't want this child? What it is breaking his plans?! She informs him about her pregnancy, only because he has the right to know, but she doesn't need anything from him. She already told Lorelai, and is going to save the pregnancy, but she can handle it herself and understand if he wants to forget about it and not take any part?! Hell! Logan instantly gets furious. Not! The last few years they have done everything she wanted. Now it's his turn. That she and Lorelai didn't think, he is not going to abandon from this child or from them. And he needs to clearly explain to Rory that while trying not to scare her. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. This is his chance. And he isn't going to lose. All the trumps are in his hands. After taking a sip of coffee, Logan begins to say that he loves her, loves all these damn twelve years and will love further. That he understood that she was looking for herself and could not settle in one place, stay with him, but now everything has changed. They will have a child, their child, to whom they must give everything they can together. That she isn't her mother, and he isn't her father. And they are not 16, but more than 30, this is not teenage love, but long, albeit heavy, adult relationships. And that he wasn't going to let her go. Not now. Not ever further.

Logan ends his monologue and waits anxiously for her response. He is ready to fight for his own. He is Huntzberger, and he will not back down. Now it's not just about them, and that's too important.

Rory is silent for a long time and he is almost ready to start talking again, but then she looks up at him and a small, uncertain smile appears on her face. Logan smiles and opens her hands and when she immediately goes to his arms, he knows that he has won. Nine and a half years later, he finally got everything that he wanted so long.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Four months later they marry in Nantucket, at Emily's, in a small ceremony, only for close friends and family. During the minister's reading of the sermon, Logan caught the look of Lorelai's face with his eyes and rolls his eyes to himself. Rory's mom is obviously struggling to hold the happy expression on her face. Apparently, Lorelai assumed that Logan would either not take any part in the pregnancy, and then raise his child, or his participation would be limited to rare visits and expensive gifts. Therefore, the sudden transfer Ace to London, and now their wedding became an unpleasant surprise for her. And although Lorelai doesn't say anything directly, Logan knows that she doesn't really love him and doesn't trust him. But he is no longer an irresponsible college student, but an adult man who will soon become a parent himself, so her dislike doesn't really bother him. It's funny, he thinks, that Mitchum and Shira were more receptive to his and Rory's ideas of getting married and the soon birth of a child than the all-knowing mother of his Ace. In fact, as soon as Mitchum stepped back from the shock caused by the news about the break of Logan's engagement with Odette and early marriage to another, he asked only one question. Explicitly recalling the circumstances of his marriage, his father asked him directly, didn't his son think that Rory's pregnancy wasn't accidental, and she planned to tie him to herself for life. When Logan firmly answers that Ace didn't exactly plan this and stresses that the pregnancy was accidental and they are both responsible for this happy incident, his father looked into his eyes for a long time and leaved this topic. When it turns out that they are waiting for the boy, both Mitchum and Shira are too happy for the appearance of the grandson and future heir to be upset about the wedding that is not suitable for Huntzberger.

Logan, for the first time in nine years, is simply happy. And when, then he said yes, he waits for Ace's consent to become his wife, he promises himself that he will do everything in his power to make her as happy for the rest of their lives. The minister announces them as husband and wife, and Logan kisses his Ace with passion, as if binding this promise.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Three months later Logan sits in a hospital room, with a small Richard in his arms, and looks at his sleeping Ace. It wasn't easy pregnancy for her, especially on the last terms and although he tried to do everything in his power to help her in this, he was happy that it was over. The past day was stressful for both of them, the birth was long and heavy, but now she is finally sleeping peacefully. The child in his arms is mixing, and he looks at him. Richard Huntzberger is small, only 56 cm long, with his mother's blue eyes and a wrinkled forehead and for Logan he seems to be the most beautiful boy in the world. He knows that without a doubt, this child will be loved by both of them and will receive all the support that they will be able to give him. Undoubtedly, his Ace will instill in him her love of reading and teach him how to be a good and honest person. Smiling, he thinks that one day he will try to explain to his son that, despite how important it is to be a good person, sometimes, in order to win, you must play not quite honestly.

After all, the Huntzbergs always got what they want, didn't they?


End file.
